The data rate of many conventional orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) systems is limited by a maximum modulation order (e.g., bits per symbol) that may be effectively communicated on the symbol-modulated subcarriers of an OFDM channel. Thus, there are general needs for apparatus and methods for communicating additional data without an increase in frequency bandwidth.